AHORA Y SIEMPRE (ONE-SHOT)
by MarBere123
Summary: La pérdida de su padre Aknamkanon afecta a Atem de una manera en la que ninguna persona puede entender, pero que solo una única persona puede ayudar. Vaseshipping implied.


**YGO! DM no me pertenece.**

 **One-shot vaseshipping.**

 **Nota: He estado intentado hacer un fanfic AU moderno de esta pareja, pero simplemente no me sale. I need aiuda.**

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

¿Por qué tenía que ser su padre, el Faraón Aknankanon, de todas las demás personas?

Atem se arrodilló al lado de la cama en la que su padre descansaba y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Estaba frío, podía sentir cómo la vida se le escapaba poco a poco.

¿Qué iba a hacer él ahora? ¿A quién iba a preguntar sus dudas o a pedir consejos? ¿Quién iba a dirigirlo tan bien como solo podía hacerlo su padre?

Durante su sepelio, no lloró. No se permitió hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de imagen daría a su reino si lo hacía?

Él no debía ser débil.

Muchas personas asistieron al sepulcro. Algunos eran realmente leales al Faraón, otros lo hacían por respeto y algunos sólo por obligación. En ese momento, aunque estuviera rodeado de su gente, se sentía más solo que nunca.

—La coronación será mañana —le informó Mahad una vez que llegaron a sus aposentos. La poca luz de la habitación le daba un aspecto más tétrico de lo que recordaba —. Príncipe...

Atem no lo miró. Mahad se había quedado unos pasos atrás.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Mahad. Ya estoy bien, puedes retirarte —dijo.

Mahad se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

—Lamento su pérdida, Príncipe —otro minuto de silencio —. No... Lamento tu pérdida, Atem.

Esta vez, el Faraón giró a verlo. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, siempre era un suceso grato y feliz cuando Mahad dejaba de lado las formalidades y le hablaba de igual a igual, como un amigo; pero, en ese momento, Atem no podía sentir lo mismo. A Mahad se le partió el alma al verlo así.

—Gracias, puedes irte, Mahad —volvió a decir y al sacerdote no le quedó más opción que obedecer.

Mahad salió de la habitación real y, tras cerrar las puertas, suspiró. No había mucho que él pudiera hacer ahí. Sabía que no era el indicado.

Con un asentimiento, se despidió de los guardias frente a las puertas —dejándoles una breve indicación —y se encaminó al piso inferior del castillo, en donde vivía su hiperactiva alumna.

Quizás quería silencio. Quizás quería bullicio.

No sabía lo que quería. Nunca lo había hecho.

Dejó caer su capa sobre su colchón y se sentó sobre el mismo, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos y sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Ganas de huir. Se sentía abandonado, por más acompañado que estuviera.

La enfermedad había arrasado con su padre como cuando atacaron Kul Elna.

Tanto Shimon como Isis le habían advertido sobre lo que iba a suceder. Habían intentado prepararlo, diciéndole y recordándole el mal estado de su padre, pero había que ser sinceros, no importaba cuánto uno se preparara, no había manera de evitar el dolor que provocaba.

—¡Príncipe! —escuchó.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron repentinamente y él apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los brazos de su mejor amiga, Mana, lo rodeaban por el cuello, dejándole apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Él no tenía problema con que ella actuara tan confiadamente, pero sabía que no era del total agrado de los guardias, o sacerdotes, o de quien sea que trabajara dentro del palacio.

Sin embargo, cuando dirigió su mirada a las puertas —por el espacio que había de separación entre el brazo y el torso de Mana —, se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nadie a la vista. De hecho, sus puertas habían sido cerradas incluso cuando sabía que Mana no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por la privacidad.

—Mana... —la llamó mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre su espalda. No se había percatado de lo mucho que necesitaba de un abrazo. Solo ella era capaz de tocarlo... Capaz de tratarlo como si fuera una persona normal.

—Sh... Está bien... Príncipe, sabes que conmigo estás bien... —lo consoló acariciando su puntiagudo cabello y apretándolo más cerca de su cuerpo —. Atem... Conmigo puedes llorar.

Y con eso bastó para que sintiera las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Las lágrimas que había estado aguantando y escondiendo desde hacía más de una semana comenzaron a caer como si esa fuera su única oportunidad de hacerlo.

Lo cual no era del todo falso.

Pasaron muchos minutos, quizás horas, hasta que Atem dejó de sollozar en los brazos de su amiga.

Y una vez que el silencio los inundó, Mana volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes? He pensado en una nueva broma para Mahad —mencionó con una sonrisa —. ¿Qué tal si convertimos todas sus plumas en serpientes?

Atem sonrió.

—Se daría cuenta antes de tocarlas —dijo.

—Por eso primero lo probaré en el sacerdote Seto —agregó ella logrando sacar una ligera risa de parte del heredero de Egipto.

Ella lo acompañó por unos segundos y luego el silencio volvió a gobernar. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Atem y apretó a Mana con fuerza mientras aspiraba fuertemente. Mana no perdió la sonrisa y en lugar de sentirse incómoda, solo cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia.

Atem la necesitaba. La necesitaba más que nunca y lo sabía.

—Mana... ¿Qué haré? —le preguntó de repente.

—No lo sé, Atem...

—¿Y quién me lo puede decir? ¿Quién sabe qué es lo que debe hacer un Faraón? La coronación será mañana, o a más tardar en dos días... No sé si estoy preparado. No creo que pueda...

—Tú puedes, príncipe —lo interrumpió Mana —. Tienes solo dieciséis años, pero sé que no hay nadie más capaz que tú. Además, tienes de consejero a Shimon y de amigo a Mahad. Seto y Akanadin también son muy buenos a pesar de su mala actitud e Isis puede ver el futuro, ¿o no?. Shada y Karim jamás te darían la espalda. Tienes a todos ellos para ayudarte y también...

Se quedó en silencio y se separó de Atem para poder mirarlo de frente a los ojos. La luz de la luna que se colaba por su balcón e iluminaba su rostro con tal delicadeza hacía que el corazón de Atem saltara al ver su cálida sonrisa.

—¿Y también...? —quiso saber.

Mana se señaló a sí misma.

—¡Y también me tienes a mí! —declaró —. Siempre que quieras llorar, siempre que tengas dudas o si solo quieres hablar... Siempre, _siempre_ puedes venir a mí. No por nada somos amigos.

Su corazón volvió a saltar y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, apenas fue una una línea, pero era una verdadera sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

—Oye, Mana... ¿Qué crees del destino? —pensó en voz alta.

—Huh... ¿A qué viene eso de repente? —quiso saber ella, pero él solo se encogió de hombros y, dejándola libre del prolongado abrazo, miró a través de su balcón desde la comodidad de su cama.

—Nada, es solo que yo... Creo que el destino es raro, ¿sabes? —comentó —. Los Dioses me han quitado a mi padre y a mi madre, pero me bendijeron con amistades como la tuya y la de Mahad. Yo... Tengo miedo de lo que tengan planeado para mí...

Ella le sonrió. Usualmente hubiera estallado en carcajadas por la seriedad de la extraña pregunta y habría bajado la tensión del ambiente con alguna broma inofensiva, pero esta vez ella solo lo escuchó y se vio dispuesta a contestar con la misma seriedad.

Mana lo tomó de la mano y apretó su agarre. Sería considerado una tremenda osadía, lo sabía, pero nunca le había importado.

Eso le gustaba a Atem. Le gustaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Creo que el destino es cruel —dijo ella logrando que Atem la mirara —. Creo que es cruel, pero también pienso que es hermoso y esperanzador. Como un lago de un oasis plagado de cocodrilos en medio del desierto —Atem sudó ante la comparación, pero continuó oyendo con atención —. Si los Dioses nos ponen pruebas, no nos queda más opción que afrontarlas... Pienso que tener miedo es inútil. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará —lo miró con una sonrisa otra vez —. Lo que _tengas_ que pasar, pasará y yo, y Mahad y todos nuestros amigos, estaremos ahí para ti. Siempre. Incluso después de morir... Espero.

Por unos segundos, la imagen de Mana cambió a ojos de Atem. Por unos segundos, ella se vio como la mujer más hermosa y amable del mundo entero.

Por unos segundos, en su corazón brotó un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie.

Y tan pronto como apareció, se fue. Dejándolo con una calidez y tranquilidad que no esperaba sentir hasta muchos días después.

—Yo también lo espero.

—Ahora y siempre, ¿lo prometes? —ella levantó su dedo meñique y él sonrió de lado levantando el suyo también.

—Solo si tú lo haces. ¿En serio quieres atarte a mí de esa manera?

—¿En serio quieres que me ate a ti de esa manera?

 _Es lo que más quiero, que estés a mi lado ahora y siempre._

Mana rió.

—Lo dijiste en voz alta, ¿sabías?

El rostro del próximo Faraón se enrojeció y desvió la mirada antes de que Mana cruzara sus dedos en una promesa.

— _Yo también lo quiero._

Atem levantó la mirada una vez más solo para encontrar a Mana con un leve rubor avergonzado en sus mejillas.

Ese día sellaron sus destinos de una manera inesperadamente inofensiva e inocente, sin pensar que los Dioses ya lo habían pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.


End file.
